Sharpay Evans X Sasuke Uchiha
by OliveGarden7
Summary: Sharpay Evans has always been Sasuke Uchiha's biggest enemy. She's been haunted by him in her dreams but after a talk with her brother, what path will she peruse?


(Credit to Pip at my school)

It was a dark and gloomy night, just how he liked it. "He" being Sharpay's biggest enemy: Sasuke Uchiha. She knew he would be listening to some awful emo music and dramatically staring out the window and at the rain, not even thinking about her. "After all," she thought, "he has better things to worry about than me..." She trailed off, in her head. Even though he was her biggest enemy, she couldn't help but be jealous of all those other villains out there, only because she was the most fabulous, glamorous, beautiful, and fashion-forward one there is. She didn't understand how Sasuke couldn't see this, and it upset her greatly. _Someday, I'll get my revenge_... As she thought this, she finally fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare.

The nightmare:

Sharpay was running through the woods, trying to find him, finally, he revealed himself. Sasuke appeared from behind a tree and smirked, taunting her. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY TOP, YOU DIRTY WHORE!" she screamed, almost foaming at the mouth from rage. Sasuke laughed at him, screaming, but he was already gone. _Damn you Uchiha. Someday you'll pay._

Shapay woke from the nightmare in s cold sweat. That was the eighth time she'd had that dream this week! "DAMN UCHIHA!" Sharpay marched herself over to her bedroom wall, and punched it as hard as she could. She left a large hole in it, right next to the seven other ones she had left earlier that week. "That dream again?" Ryan, her brother, said, strutting right into her room. "Ya," replied Sharpay, who was trying to keep her cool in front of her brother. "Why don't you just go find him and kick his ass? That's what I did when that ugly what's -her-name said my earrings were fake."

"It's not that simple"

"How? Just beat his ass, that's it."

"If I'm perfectly honest with myself... I'm not sure if I want to beat his ass or eat his ass..."

Shit. Why am I saying this? Surely I couldnt really mean it...

"Aww honey..." Ryan smiled at his sister and gave a big hug. "If you're not sure, then why not just try both?" Sharpay couldnt believe what he was saying. She would have never even thought of that. "Ryan... Thank you so much for your help... now I know what I have have to do." Sharpay pulled away from the warm hug, and started for her window. "You go get him, girl!" Ryan said, smiling at his sister. Sharpay leaped out of the window and into a tree. She went tree to tree, thinking about where her greatest love and enemy could be. I can't believe I'm doing this... she thought as she leapt down from a tree. She walked into her favorite clothing store, hoping to find an outfit Sasuke could not even attempt to criticize.

As she walked to her aisle, a woman stopped her. Sharpay didn't need to talk to this to realise she would attempt to stop her from finding her biggest enemy and crush. After all, the stranger was wearing a shirt that said "Sasuke's #1 Fan" with a bunch of hearts around it. "Hi, can I help you?" the unknown woman said, glaring darts at Sharpay. "Well, you could start by telling me where the hell Sasuke is!" Sharpay shouted, reaching from behind her back for her knife. "Like I'd ever tell you! I know you're not even really one of his fans!" That was enough to make Sharpay's blood boil. She tackled the girl, having her knife in her neck in her in here seconds. " Tell. Me. Now," she breathed, all up in the girl's face. "Never," The girl wispered, accepting death. Sugarcoat plunged the knife into the girl's neck, feeling no remorse for her. The birch deserved to die anyways. She liked MY Sasuke. Sharpay looted the body and found something she thought was rather... useful. It was something labled "Sasuke Locator 3.0." It was like a radar mixed with a GPS, giving Sharpay a direct route to where Sasuke currently was. Wow... I wonder what the previous versions were like. She realized then that it was a public place, and security was currently trying to find her. She blew up some smoke balls and quickly fled the scene, making sure to retrieve her knife from the body to take with her.

Later

Sharpay had run about an hour from the store and climbed into a large tree. This is the place we met, she thought, sighing dreamfully. Any thoughts of her being angry at Sasuke were gone, and replaced with love, lust, and... hunger? The thought of seeing Sasuke made her incredibly hungry. Not the "Wow I hunger for him being inside me" hunger, but the "Wow I hunger love for him literally being inside me" hunger. She decided to push these feelings away for now, as they couldn't help her much currently anyways. Then she remembered the locator. "Now arriving at destination." She became incredibly confused at this, since there was no sign of Sasuke around her.

"I'm up here dumbass," said Sasuke, who was near the top of the largest tree in the forest. " "S-Sasuke..." Sharpay whispered, surprised at his appearance . He wasn't wearing much, except for a small pair of dark shorts. "Sharpay... Ryan told me everything... and I had to let you know that I feel the same way."

Sasuke leapt down from the tree, in front of Sharpay. "I wanted to apologize for all those things I said about your outfit... Your are honestly the most stylish person I know." Sharpay was in tears. She couldn't believe what was going on. " I wanted to ask if I could somehow make it up to you. "Sharpay could only think of one thing she wanted. "Well... I guess there's one thing."

"What is it? I'll do anything"

Sharpay began to grow hungry.

"Let me eat you"

"I'd be glad to let you"

Sharpay grabbed Sasuke and shoved him into her mouth, starting at his feet and continuing to consume him. Sasuke ended up living inside of Sharpay for the rest of his life, and he was very satisfied with his choice. Sharpa y was extremely happy as well, and they went on to be a very happy couple.

The end


End file.
